春の少年
by Malconette Tara.Ivory
Summary: Haru no Yousei , Oukoku , soshite Seishun . 3 beban 3 takdir 1 tujuan yaitu Musim semi . /" Kau mencari siapa ? "/" Pangeran kegelapan ? "'/Aku berjanji padamu Tenma , aku akan membawamu keluar dari istana ini / YAOI , gaje , baru kali ini bikin fic serius .


_Jika kau melewati danau 4 musim maka kau akan menemukan istana dimana ada seorang peri yang dikurung oleh pangeran kegelapan . Bebaskan peri itu jika kau ingin musim semi kembali._

Spring Boy

By Malconette Tara

Disclaimer :

Inazuma Eleven GO  
*

Genre:

Hurt/Comfort

Rated:

T

Warn for U:

OOC,sangat gaje,EYD tak memenuhi persyaratan,3N (ngaco,ngarep,ngarang),hancur,ccd, dan many more but I can't tell it one by one

Pairing:

KyouTen,TenAoi

_Tsurugi's POV_

Setidaknya itu yang kudengardari para penasihat kerajaan.

Sudah hampir 10 tahun Negeri God Eden dilanda musim dingin terus menerus . Kata penasihat kerajaan , Kazemaru , ini semua disebabkan oleh pangeran kegelapan yang menculik Haru no Yousei . Karena itulah aku bertekad untuk membebaskannya . Membebaskan rakyat dari kesengsaraan .

Saat ini aku sedang berada tepat di depan istana itu . Sendirian . Di Istana kegelapan . Mendengar kata kegelapan mungkin kalian sudah membayangkan ada monster , sihir jahat atau hal mengerikan lainnya . Tapi , apa yang kalian pikirkan itu benar benar salah . Disini , dari luar sangat sepi namun tenang . Yah,meskipun kalimat 'monster di sekitarmu itu kau sebut tenang' tak bisa dipungkiri . Sangat aneh jika istana ini disebut istana kegelapan .

Karena tak sabar ingin mendapatkan musim semi lagi , aku langsung menerobos masuk dari gerbang depan , dan mendobrak pintunya .

Kosong . Hei,aku tak main - main . Istana ini benar benar kosong ! ! memang tidak berantakan tapi tak ada prajurit , dayang , raja, atau ratu . Jangankan mereka , monster pun tak tampak walau kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan utama . Daripada "istana" ini lebih baik disebut dengan 'rumah –hantu-yang –rapi'.

" Kau mencari siapa ? "

Refleks , aku berbalik dan menodongkan pedangku ke sumber suara . Seorang anak laki laki berambut coklat muda bermata safir . Seumuran denganku .

" MANA PANGERAN KEGELAPAN ? ! ! DIMANA HARU NO YOUSEI ? ! "

" Pangeran kegelapan ? "tanyanya bingung . " Haru no yousei ? "

" KAU PASTI PELAYAN MEREKA , KAN ? "

" Aku benar benar tak mengerti , tuan . Sungguh . "

_Sepertinya dia ,aku harus tetap berhati hati._Aku menurunkan pedangku dari lehernya .

" Maaf . Aku sudah bertindak tidak sopan , err … "

" Matsukaze Tenma . " katanya sembari tersenyum . Dia mengulurkan tangannya . " Panggil Tenma saja . " Aku langsung menyambut ulurannya

"Tsurugi . "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dia mengajakku ke ruang makan . Aku hanya mengekorinya seperti anak ayam . Siapa anak ini ? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini ? Sendirian ? Tak tahu kah dia di luar istana ada monster yang siap melahapnya kapan saja ?

"Tuan Tsurugi pasti lelah . Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu . "

"Jangan repot iya ngomong ngomong …"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku , semua makanan telah tersedia di depannya hanya dengan satu jentikan jari dari Tenma.

"Kau bisa sihir? "

" Hanya beberapa . Itu juga yang sederhana . " kata Tenma .

Sambil makan , aku terus menggencarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepadanya , walau rasanya tak sopan . Dimana yang lainnya ? Apa yang dia lakukan disini ? Untuk apa ? semuanya dia jawab dengan " Tidak tahu . Aku lupa ."

" Dan yang terakhir . . Apa maksudmu ' tidak ada pangeran kegelapan ' ?"

" Yang seperti itu sejak awal tidak ada . " Tenma menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya , begitu juga denganku .

" Kamu juga pasti ingin pergi dari tempat yang sepi ini kan ? Kalau kau memberitahuku , aku akan mengajakmu keluar dari sini ."

". . . . .Aku tidak tahu . . kalau Tuan Tsurugi mau disini terus , silahkan saja . Aku tidak keberatan kok . "

Hanya ada pemuda berambut brunette itu disini . Tidak ada yang lain . Setidaknya itulah kesimpulan yang aku dapat untuk saat ini . Aku melangkah gontai ke ruang peristirahatan .

Udara di istana ini tidak memiliki getaran apapun . Istana yang damai . Berbeda sekali dengan dunia luar yang penuh dengan rasa dingin , ketakutan , keputusasaan , dan kelaparan .

Apa pangeran kegelapan benar benar tidak ada ? Apakah para penasihat itu berbohong padaku ? Apa artinya perjalananku ke sini selama 10 tahun ? Apakah cerita tentang negeri yang subur hanya dusta belaka ?

Lambat laun kepercayaanku juga akan menghilang .

" Kenapa menangis ? " tanya Tenma bingung

Eh ? Tanpa sadar , air mataku mengalir ,tidak menunggu permisi dariku .

" Ini. . . ini .. . kemasukan debu kok ! " kataku salting . Duuuh ~~

" Tidak ada debu disini . Tuan menangis karena tidak menemukan pangeran kegelapan ? "

Sekak mat .

Tampaknya Tenma tak mempermasalahkan hal itu . Dia mengajakku ke belakang . Dan yang kutemukan adalah hal lain yang mengejutkanku .

Sebuah taman bunga yang sama sekali tak tersentuh oleh secuil salju atau es . Aneh bukan ? ketika suhu di luar mencapai – 30 0 , musim semi sudah tiba di istana ini . Aku dan dia duduk di atas rerumputan hijau . Tenma menyeduh teh yang ia bawa sejak tadi

Lalu , dia nyerocos ,

" Coba ceritakan juga siapa dirimu . Darimana tuan berasal ? "

" Aku ? Aku seorang raja dari negeri God Eden . A... "

" UWAAAA ! Hebat ! padahal umur kita sama ! "

Anak ini benar benar polos dan itulah yang membuatku terkejut .

Dia tiduran manja di pangkuanku .

" Oi ! Oi ! "

" Coba ceritakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi raja ? pasti menyenangkan ! " . Dia memintaku menceritakannya dengan wajah kawaii plus kerlap kerlip bintang kecil di sekitarnya , yang entah kenapa tak bisa kutolak . ( Malco : Ohoho , itulah yang kita sebut dengan ' strength of love ' #PRANG ! )

Jadi , kupaparkan saja versi singkat bagaimana kehidupan istana yang ' sebenarnya ' . Dan berkali kali ia meresponnya dengan " Uwaaahh " , " Hebaat " , " Sepertinya menyenangkan " .

" Tenma , kau pernah tinggal dengan seseorang ? "

" Berapa kali tuan sudah menanyakan itu padaku ? " dia menggembungkan pipinya dan terlihat sangat kesal .

" Baru sekali , kok " kataku tenang . " Jangan pernah mencoba untuk berbohong padaku . Tidak mungkin kau langsung ada disini kan ? "

" Kenapa terus mendesakku ? " Dia mulai cemberut .

" Uso . . . "

" Iie ' ! "

" Uso . . . "

" Iie ' ! "

" Uso . . . "

" IIE ' ! "

Dia mendorongku sampai terjatuh berdebum ke rumput . Tenma mengunci pergelangan tanganku .

" Tu – tuan menyebalkan sekali . "

" Menyebalkan apanya ? " kataku datar . Oh ayolah , dia bahkan tak kuat menggenggam pergelangan tanganku .

" A – aku . . . "

Tes .

Bulir bulir air mata Tenma jatuh tepat di pipiku .

" Te – Tenma ? ? "

" Huwaaaaa , Tuan Tsurugi . . hiks . . aku benci padamu ! Huweeeee . . . ! "

Aku , jujur , bingung sekali saat itu . Menangis boleh saja . Tapi jangan di atas tubuhku !

Tersadar , bahwa aku terlalu memaksanya , Aku menariknya pelan ke dadaku . Dia tetap menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya .

" Tenma , maafkan aku . Aku terlalu memaksamu ya ? "

Aku menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir . Entah kenapa aku merasakan getaran kesepian di lubuk hati Tenma . Mungkin karena dada kami saling bersentuhan . Paham akan perasaannya , yang hanya sendirian di istana . Aku tahu , dia cukup senang bertemu denganku , karena dia akan punya teman di istana ini . Tapi , juga merasa sedih dengan sikapku yang cenderung memaksakan kehendakku .

Untuk menenangkannya , aku mencium pucuk kepalanya . Dia mulai sedikit rileks .

" Hiks . . .hiks . . . "

" Baiklah , Tenma . " Aku memangkunya . " Aku tidak akan bertanya padamu lagi . Tapi , jika kau ingat sesuatu , kumohon beritahu aku . "

" I – iya . . . "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sejak saat itu , aku menemani hari – hari Tenma di istana 'miliknya ' . Yah , aku hanya agak kasihan padanya . Sendirian disini . Lagipula , aku sudah janji padanya , jika aku menemukan pangeran kegelapan dan membebaskan kutukan musim dingin itu, aku akan membawanya ke istana .

Tingkahnya persis seperti anak kecil kebanyakan , dia suka sekali jika aku membacakan cerita sebelum tidur . Dia juga suka bermain , yaitu duel sihir . Alias bertarung . Tak jarang , dialah yang menang . Atau akunya yang terlalu lemah ?

Pernah , suatu hari , aku menghubungi perdana menteri lewat Kristal sihir .

" Tuan Tsurugi ! Anda kemana saja ? ! seluruh pihak kerajaan mengkhawatirkanmu ! " Kazemaru mencak – mencak .

" Tenanglah . Aku baik – baik saja , kok . "

" Hampir 10 tahun lamanya , kau tidak mengabari kami ! "

" Sumimasen . Jadi , tampuk kekuasaan dipegang oleh siapa ? "

" Ha – "

" Tuan Tsurugi , berbicara pada siapa ? " tanya Tenma .

" Tuan ? Siapa anak I – " Aku langsung memutuskan komunikasi dengan Kazemaru .

" Bukan apa – apa , Tenma . " Bukannya berniat untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari anak polos itu , tapi bagaimana jika dia benar – benar pangeran kegelapan yang menyembunyikan identitas dirinya ? Aku tak boleh lengah .

" Lihat ,raja ! aku membuat monster ! " Tenma menunjukkan seekor naga es kecil yang lemah .

" Kau bisa membuatnya . "

" Ya ! " Tenma kelihatan bangga . " Namamu adalah Tenma II ! " Dia berbicara pada naga itu . Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya .

" Itu Kristal apa ? " tanyanya , setelah naga es itu diletakkan di dalam sangkar.

" Penghubung dengan Kerajaan God Eden . "

" Boleh kuminta ? "

" Jangan . Itu berharga . "

" Ah , sayang sekali . Padahal aku mau menghias istana ini . . . Oh iya , aku ingin cerita tentang Cendrillon itu lagi ! "

" A – apa ? ! aku sudah menceritakannya ribuan kali ! "

" Ayolah . . " Tenma bergelayut manja . Ugh , entah kenapa , aku tak punya kekuatan untuk menolak permintaannya .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Akhirnya ,raja yang gagah berani itu , menikahi putri impiannya . . . " Aku mengakhiri ceritaku .

" Apakah semua raja itu gagah berani ? " Aku mengernyit .

" Tidak . "

" Apakah Tuan Tsurugi juga gagah berani ? "

" Jangan bertanya begitu langsung pada orangnya . " _Apalagi dengan muka innocent seperti itu ._

" Oh ya ? "

" Sudahlah , ayo tidur . "

" Oyasumi ."

" Oyasumi . "

Aku menyelimutinya dan dalam waktu beberapa menit Tenma sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya .

_Aku bejanji padamu Tenma , aku akan membawamu keluar dari istana ini . Dan kau akan merasakan kebebasan untuk menghirup udara dataran hijau di luar sana .Tanpa harus terbelenggu , tanpa seorang teman , di istana dingin ini ._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Keesokan harinya , pihak perdana menteri kembali menghubungiku lewat Kristal itu .

" Bagaimana hasilnya ? "

" Sejauh ini tidak ada perkembangan . Aku bahkan ragu jika catatan sejarah itu benar adanya . " kataku .

" Jangan pernah meragukan catatan sejarah itu ! para sejarawan tak pernah berbohong ! "

" Buktinya tidak ditemukan . "  
" Bukalah mata dan hati anda lebar – lebar , Tuan Tsurugi . "

" ? "  
" Pangeran kegelapan bisa berwujud apa saja . "

" Baiklah . "

Aku menghela nafas , seiring dengan menghilangnya Kazemaru di hadapanku .

WUUSHH

" Lihat , Tuan Tsurugi , Tenma II sudah sebesar ini ! "

Aku menoleh .

Naga es itu . . .

Bukankah dia tadinya benar – benar lemah ?

Kenapa jadi berwujud monster seperti itu ?

Bisa melakukan sihir evolusi di usia semuda ini ?

" _Bukalah mata dan hati anda lebar – lebar , Tuan Tsurugi . Pangeran kegelapan bisa berwujud apa saja . "._

Saat itu , aku sadar .

" PANGERAN KEGELAPANNYA ADALAH KAMU , TENMA ! "

" Tidak . Pangeran kegelapan itu tidak ada . " Aku tak peduli .

" MANA AOI ? !"

" Yang seperti itu , sudah kukatakan , TIDAK ADA . Lagipula , Tuan Tsurugi sudah berjanji untuk tidak meyinggung hal ini lagi ! "

" Kumohon , Tenma . Jika kau memberitahuku , kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawa ratusan orang di luar sana ! "

_Danau di sebelah istana. . ._

Untungnya , sihir mind readerku bekerja dengan baik . Aku langsung beranjak ke pintu gerbang istana .

" Anda tidak boleh kesana Tuan Tsurugi ! " Tenma menghalauku .

" Tuan tak akan bisa kemanapun ! Aoi juga ! "

" Aoi ? "

CRASSH !TES . TES

Darah segar mengalir dari pipi putihku .

" Tidak ada yang bisa pergi dari istana ini . " Tenma lah yang melukaiku . Dia menggunakan sihir Mach Wind nya .

" Huh , apa boleh buat . Kau cukup baik padaku , Tenma , tapi ceritanya lain , jika ini menyangkut hidup mati ratusan orang " Aku langsung menyerangnya dengan Death Sword .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

= SKIP TIME =

" Sa – sakit ya , raja ? ! Maafkan aku ! " Aku hanya terbaring diam di dekat bocah domba itu dengan air matanya yang meleleh .

" Hei , kamu yang membuatku begini . "

Yah , ironis sekali . Seorang raja kalah dengan seorang pangeran . Seluruh tangan dan tubuhku mati rasa dibuatnya . Entah apa sihir yang dipakainya .

" Tenma , kau tidak serius mau membunuhku kan ? yang tadi itu hanya gertakan . Daro ? "

" … "

" Hhh , menurutmu kenapa aku ada disini ? "

" Di sini ? di istana ini ? "

" Iya . "

" Mencari pangeran kegelapan dan musim semi . "

" Tepat sekali . Kau tahu , ada cerita yang tak bisa kuhapus dari kenanganku. "

Kakakku , Tsurugi Yuuchi , adalah seorang raja di Negeri God Eden , negeri kami . Ketika musim dingin menimpa kami secara berkelanjutan , aku ingin mengembalikan musim semiku yang dulu , musim semi yang hangat . Tapi , . . .

" _Kyousuke ! jangan pergi ke istana kegelapan ! terlalu berbahaya ! umurmu masih muda !"_

" _Aku ingin rakyat kita tidak menderita !"_

" _Biar para ksatria yang mencarinya ! "  
" Mereka semua sudah binasa ! "_

Saat itu , aku terbutakan oleh amarahku yang menginginkan musim semi . Aku langsung membunuh kakakku dengan jalan menusuk tepat di jantungnya .Tak ada yang tahu , kecuali Hakuryuu dan Kazemaru . Mereka menyembunyikan hal itu dari parlemen . Karena itu , aku naik tahta dan menjadi raja . Setelah 1 bulan , aku langsung meninggalkan istana , dan melakukan perjalanan kemari .

_Untuk menebus kesalahanku , aku bertekad untuk mengembalikan musim semi ke negeri kami_ .

" Kau suka padaku kan , Tenma ? Jika ya , tolong antarkan aku ke danau , untuk betemu dengan peri Aoi . "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Ini tempatnya . "

Tenma menunjukkan sebuah danau yang membeku . Aku merapatkan paltoku , benar – benar dingin .

Kemudian , aku melihatnya merapalkan mantra sihir . Muncullah sebuah gunung yang menjulang tinggi dengan ujung yang tajam . Dan . . .

Ada seseorang di dalamnya ?

Seorang perempun dengan warna rambut biru langit , mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih . Mukanya pucat dan bibirnya membiru . Seperti boneka es .

" Itu jasad Aoi . "

" Eh ? "

"Aoi ,sang Haru no Yousei , yang kesepian , menculikku ke istana kegelapan ini . Saat itu , aku masih berumur 5 tahun .Namun , ternyata Tuhan tidak menghendakiku berumur panjang . Aoi bersedia menggantikanku untuk diambil oleh Shinigami . Setiap hari , aku meminum darah peri , untuk hidup lebih lama lagi . Darah yousei yang kebiruan . Sang yousei semakin melemah dan pada hari terakhirnya . . .

_Gantikanlah aku untuk membuat musim semi di dunia ini ._

Awalnya aku tak mengerti kenapa dia tak bangun lagi . Setelah 2 hari , aku menyadari bahwa jasadnya akan membusuk .

_Aku tak bisa diam saja seperti ini ! Aku yakin ,Aoi pasti kembali!_

Karena itulah , dengan kekuatan yang diberikannya kepadaku ,aku membuat musim dingin panjang , untuk mempertahankan jasadnya supaya utuh .

A-apakah aku salah ? "

Dia terduduk di atas hamparan salju dan menangis deras.

" Apa salah jika menunggu Aoi kembali ? apa yang kulakukan ini benar ? Sudah kukatakan ' Jangan pergi ke danau ' . Akhirnya , . . . Tuan Tsurugi dan rakyatnya jadi sedih seperti ini . . . "

Aku hanya diam tercengang . Tanpa sadar aku menghambur , memeluknya .

" Bukan salahmu Tenma . "

" Uuuh . . .Hiks .. hiks . . "

Aku menyeka air matanya yang tumpah ruah . Mencium pelan bibirnya yang lembut , dia berhenti menangis .

" Tuan Tsu – "

" Bukan salah kita , Tenma . " Aku makin mendekapkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku .

" A - aku . . . Uuuh . . . hiks . . . hiks . . . ".

Tangisannya terdengar lagi . Aku langsung menekan bibirnya dengan intens . Menjilati air mata yang lewat di pipinya . Kembali lagi ke bibir itu . Mengemut bibirnya seperti permen .

" Berhentilah menangis " Aku menatapnya lekat – lekat . Dia hanya mengangguk . Aku memeluknya sekali lagi , unruk menenangkan jiwanya yang bergetar .

Siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya pada takdir yang sudah dibuat oleh – Nya ? Siapa yang bisa berkata bahwa dia kejam karena mengambil musim semi dari kami ? Pada akhirnya , kita hanya bisa memilih . Memilih untuk mati , hidup atau tidak untuk keduanya .

Kami semua memikul beban yang sama beratnya

_Seorang pangeran yang membuat Shinigami membubuhkan tanda centang pada nama kakaknya demi musim semi ._

_._

_._

_Seorang Haru no Yousei yang rela mati demi anak yang sudah menemaninya selama belasan tahun ._

_._

_._

_Seorang pemuda yang membuat musim dingin panjang demi menunggu sang Haru no Yousei ._

_Air mata . . ._

_Luka . . ._

_Salju . . ._

_Mentari . . ._

_Jika kau melewati danau 4 musim maka kau akan menemukan istana dimana ada seorang peri yang sendirian di antara kabut yang kebiruan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

" _Tenma . . Gomen nasai. . . "_

Perlahan , es mulai mencair . Bunga menunjukkan keindahan mahkota yang tertutup selama 10 tahun . Rerumputan mulai bergoyang . Air kembali mengalir .

" _Soshite . . . Arigatou to Sayounara. . . "_

Musim semi telah kembali .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_End of Tsurugi ' s POV_

" Anda berhasil Tuan Tsurugi . Musim semi sudah datang . " kata Kazemaru yang tentu saja , menghubungiku dari Kristal untuk menyampaikan bagaimana euphoria rakyat di God Eden .

" Syukurlah . "

" Kapan anda kembali ? " Tsurugi tersenyum .

" Kazemaru , maaf . Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali ke God Eden lagi . Biarlah Hakuryuu yang memimpin negeri itu . Dia pasti lebih baik daripada aku . "

" Anda mau kemana ,- Tuan ! Chotto Matte ! "

PRANG !

" Aah , kenapa dipecahkan ? itu kan barang berharga ! " kata Tenma yang sedang mengejar kupu – kupu terbang .

" Kalau ada ini , keberadaan kita akan diketahui oleh pihak parlemen . Bisa repot nanti . "

" Memangnya Tuan tidak mau kembali ke istana ? "

" Tidak . Akan kutunjukkan padamu , betapa luar biasanya dunia ini . Dan ,jangan panggil dengan ' Tsurugi ' lagi . "

" Lalu ? "

" Panggil saja ' Kyousuke ' "

" Kyou- suke ? Kyou – chan ? "

" Hoi ! jangan pakai embel – embel chan !

Tenma kembali bergelayut manja di lengan Tsurugi . Tsurugi hanya mendengus kesal karena ' chan ' itu .

Lagipula , kerajaannya sudah mendapatkan musim semi kembali . Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi .

Jadi ,

Apa salahnya seorang raja menjadi Rurouni ?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**OWARI**

Ah , dekimashita ! ^0^

Akhirnya , bisa bikin fic yang serius ! benar – benar serius !

Tsurugi : kenapa imejku jadi lemah begitu ?

Malco : Gpp . Ini cuma fic

Tenma : Kenapa ? #pundung # kenapa aku selalu menjadi uke ?

Malco : karena punya muka uke

Aoi : kenapa aku hanya dapat peran bisu ? ! kenapa ? !

Malco : #nyeruputmiayam kan udah ada .

Aoi : Paaan! Cuma 2 baris gitu doing !

Tsurugi : Malco , kami gak terima nih #keluarin Lancelot

Tenma : Iya !timing kisunya ga tepat ! #tiba tiba blushing #

Hakuryuu : Pemain ganteng gini , kok cuma dapat peran piguran ? itupun ga nongol pula !

Malco : Berisik !Shikigami Soul ! * Hakuryuu melayang

Tenma : Waw , Hissatsu Malco ?

Malco : Iya dong ! #busungin perut

Tsurugi + Aoi + Tenma : WALAPUN KAU PUNYA HISSATSU , KAMI TETAP AKAN MEMBINASAKANMU ! DASAR AUTHOR TAK BERPERIKECHARAAN ! #nyiapin masing – masing Keshin

Malco : E – E – Eh , nyanyi yok ! Te wo Tsunagou !

Tenma : Te wo Tsunagou.

Tsurugi : Kono sekai wa

Tenma + Aoi : Tottemo yasashikute

Malco : #DZING ! kabuur !

Tsurugi + Tenma + Aoi : # nyadar # WOI ! JANGAN KABUR !

=0= RnR please ?

Malconette Tara

The Lethal Revolver


End file.
